Dyesebel
Dyesebel is a popular mermaid character in the Philippines. The comic book character was originally conceived by the Filipino comic book illustrator, Mars Ravelo and drawn by Elpidio Torres. Dyesebel is a prominent character in Philippine cinema and television. It was first serialized in Pilipino Komiks in 1952-53, and was later adapted into the big screen that same year. The film was produced under Manuel Vistan Productions, Inc. and released through Premiere Productions. It was directed by the great Gerardo 'Gerry' De Leon. Dyesebel first appeared in the pages of Pilipino Komiks during the 50's, then in Kampeon Komiks (Champion Comics) in 1975. The story has been adapted into five films and a spin-off, throughout the timeline from 1953 to 1996. Among those who took on the role in the big screen are Edna Luna (1953), Vilma Santos (1973), Alma Moreno (1978), Alice Dixson (1990), and Charlene Gonzales (1996). On the television, the iconic mermaid is portrayed by Marian Rivera (2008) and Anne Curtis (2014). Character history Dyesebel is unique among the merfolk for she is the only mermaid born of human parents from the surface world. A mermaid from birth, she is stunned by the superstitions due to her physical form. The story of Dyesebel begins when an amnesiac mermaid-turned-human named Lucia fell in love with a human. They got married and had a beautiful baby, but instead of a human baby she delivered a mermaid. The child is called "Dyesebel" . Although surprised by their daughter's strange form, Lucia and her husband Tino promise to love their child no matter what. But in no time at all, their neighbors discovered the couple's secret. When the community is hit with a series of catastrophes, the town believes that the anomaly is caused by Dyesebel; an accusation that leads to Tino's death. After her father is killed by an angry, superstitious mob, Dyesebel is taken to the ocean by her mother where she is sent into exile since her chances for survival are greater there than on land. Unknown to Lucia is that in the heart of the sea, Dyesebel's adventures and misfortunes will begin. It is within the confines of the waters that Dyesebel will lead a new life-a journey that would take her to the depths of the sea, as well as to chaos of the city. One day the young girl-mermaid got lost in the ocean and found by Banak who adopts her and takes her to their kingdom where she is welcomed into their community. Years later, a jealous mermaid named Dyangga makes Dyesebel's life miserable among the denizens of the sea which leads Dyesebel to try returning to the surface world. She meets a kind, handsome young man named Fredo who falls in love with her and protects her, but then she is kidnapped by Fredo's jealous former girlfriend's (Betty) new boyfriend and displayed at the circus. She is subsequently rescued by Fredo and is brought back to the ocean where she is again told that although Fredo doesn't want to see Dyesebel go, he'd rather let her go than see her hurt by evil men on the surface world. Dyesebel discovers that she can also be a human being by visiting Amafura to get a secret necklace which makes her human; but a price must be made, for her to sacrifice her true possession, in order to gain something special. This time around, Dyesebel returns with a magic conchshell that transforms her into a full human form and returns to Fredo where they marry. Category:Characters